youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Dog Young Ones
-Young Ones Rocket Dog (YF008) was born on April 15, 2009, she was born into The Young Ones pack. Her parents were Shatter and Youssarian the Alpha pair at the time. She had four litter mates called Hazel (YM006), Junior(YM007), Bolt (YM010) and Wiley Kat (YF009), sadly Wiley Kat died when pup during a den move. When they were teens the rival pack The Scooters pack attacked wanting more territory, the Scooters lost the fight, but it wasnt a full victory for the Young Ones, unfortunately Bolt was killed. After two years Junior sadly died by a bear attack, today the only ones that still alive from that litter are Rocket Dog and her brother Hazel the leader of the just formed Geckos.When adult Rocket Dog started babysitting her mother's pups, thanks to her many litters abandoned by hambone while babysitting survived. One winter a group of Roving males consisted of Homestar Runner and his two brothers Flash and Dasher visited the Young Ones although they were chased away many times, they didnt give up and Flash mated with Rocket Dog, then Homestar Runner. In spring Rocket Dog had Two pups, YU022 and YU023 but sadly they were killed by Mozart. But this wasnt totaly bad without the pups she had no risk of being kicked out. Then snow and Frost gave birth to four and five pups, as Rocket Dog was lactating she could nurse their pups with swift kill. The following month the pack split in two halves after loosing a battle for territory with the commandos. -Sequoia Rocket Dog and zero took dominance of the splinter half. After a week, flood hit the den and a part of the young ones old territory that now belongs to the commandos, burned, Big Will was around there when this happened so he ran away and once the storm finished he went roving but instead of that he found Rocket Dog and the sequoia. Big Will beat Zero and took the position of Alpha male next to Rocket Dog. They had no territory so they wandered around different lands. The next day they encountered Ebony that was kicked out from the Young ones, she joined. Then they had a fight with the Whiskers, loosing Big Will was chased away by the alpha male Digger, and ebony lost the pack, but later he re joined with ebony. After almost two months of being wandering without a territory Big will proved himself as a worthy leader, he led an attack to the most vulnerable pack, the Geckos. The geckos were out numbered and with pups so Tinker Bell ran away with the pups and Big will chased Hazel off, they didnt put up a fight so the Sequoia have their own territory. That same night a fox crawled in the den snatching Tundra, Rocket Dog and Big Will gave chase and Big Will killed the fox but it was too late for Tundra. Swift Kill challenged rocket dog for dominance but rocket dog put her sister in her place. Ebony hunt hares and recovered some strenght. Next day Big will left on patroling leaving Baker and miles to babysit but they started fighting and a cougar stalked the pups, Big Will returned in time and when the cougar attacked he put himself between the pups and it, then big will chased it away. Days later Ebony challenged Rocket for dominance, she gave up so she wasnt kicked out unlike her sister swift kill that fought until she was banished. After that Rocket Dog took a subordinate role. In winter Homestar Runner visited the sequoia and he mated with her, but before they could get tied Ebony and Big Will interfered. Ebony kicked out Rocket, this was the first time she was kicked out of a pack and she was unused to the unfamiliar feeling. A days later three rovers Houdini, Appa and Momo teamed up with Rocket and they spended a whole day together Houdini mated with rocket dog and it seemed like the start of a new pack until all the males left her. Rocket Dog later rejoind the Sequoias, after spending many days on her own. Later, Rocket Dog came into contact with Houdini and rejected him, not wanting to be left to fend for herself again. In spring all the females started getting aggressive, rocket was pregnant along with Ebony, Swift Kill and Autumn. She always submitted to ebony's authority unlike swift Kill. Swift gave birth to a litter of four pups, Ebony killed most of them except for a pup called Grasshopper that Rocket adopted as her own. Soon Rocket gave birth to five pups on the night of April 17, 2013. The pups were three females named Lotte, Enili and Firefly and the males were Teshrak and Falco. Later, Rocket dog moved the pups to the main den, a few days affter Ebony gave birth to hers. Sadly Ebony killed two of her five pups, Lotte and Firefly. Rocket Dog only has three pups remaining. Litters First Litter: Lotte, Enili, Firefly, Teshrak and Falco. Fathered by Houdini Family: Mother:Shatter Father: Youssarian Brothers: Hazel, Junior and Bolt Sisters: Wiley Kat Category:Content Category:Biographies Category:Alpha Wolves Category:Alpha Females Category:Young Ones Wolves Category:Sequoia Wolves